Something New
by mvdison
Summary: Five years since the defeat of HIM, our three favorite heroines believe their superhero days are over. Until the return of three old enemies return. The story speaks for itself. Not the typical pairings, so try something new ;) Warning: strong language, mature content, etc.
1. Chapter 1

TESSA'S POV

I walked through the city of New Townsville as I looked for things out of the ordinary. When I concluded that nothing was wrong on this beautiful, yet uneventful Sunday afternoon, I started my way home, slightly disappointed.

Things have been pretty normal for a while. By 'normal' I meant not fighting any crime or monsters and 'for a while' meaning about five years. I mean, it's nice being able to be an actual teenager, but being a superhero gave me some excitement. I still feel the need to wear my belt all the time. Let's be honest, the only exciting thing that's happened to me now was quitting candy cold turkey a few years ago and literally going off the walls when I discovered the wonders of coffee. Plus, cutting off fifteen inches of my golden copper hair threw me out of my comfort zone. I'm not as into comics as I used to be, but I will watch cartoons like there's no tomorrow. Something about reality sucked to me.

I still have good grades, and they've been even better since I stopped leaving school to fight crime. I haven't been as boy crazy as I used to be and even turned down a plethora of boys.

However, being normal was so boring. I missed transforming into Blossom. I missed my yo-yo. I missed kicking bad guy butt. I missed the Professor, Ken and Poochie. I did not miss that giant bow I used to wear. Thank God I outgrew that.

I know my friends miss it too but what I actually missed about it was that being PowerPuffs brought us together, almost like we were sisters. We're still cool, but it's obvious we were closer in middle school. We never really texted each other, unless it's a holiday or someone's birthday. Something in me wanted that to change so I made a change in my route home, a bit nervous about where I was heading. I knew I shouldn't be, but I was.

CHLOE'S POV

I laid on my back on my bed, staring upside down at the blue belt that sat on my bookshelf. I was waiting for it to turn on but just like every other day, it didn't. It hasn't for five years. I rolled out of my bed and sighed before putting it on, seeing if it would now. It did nothing.

I sighed again and began working on a dress I started making. No monsters meant more time to create clothes. At least my passion for designing clothes didn't change. I adjusted my glasses and threw my bombshell blonde hair into a loose bun before starting to work on the seam. I had gotten glasses a while back and my middle school pigtail days were far behind me.

Speaking of middle school, I missed the days where I'd get to stop in the middle of a project and fight a monster, anxious to come back and finish it. I'll admit, it's nice to be home more now and be around my granny but I miss the action as well. I actually have time to do my homework and seventeen year olds around here have tons of it.

I missed going to the lab. I missed being Bubbles and my bubble wand. I missed checking the compact to see who'd we fight. I missed 'we', as in my best friends who I rarely talk to anymore. I mean, we texted once in a while, but not like we used to.

I got too deep in my feelings and couldn't work on the dress, so I took down my hair and flopped on the bed again. The doorbell rang a few moments later, and I ran downstairs to answer it, not expecting anyone. I opened the door and was greeted by pink eyes and a smile.

"Hey Chloe," my old friend whispered and I just hugged her. "Good to see you too." "Oh my God, Tessa! I was just thinking about you guys," I cried out before releasing her from my grip. "Yeah, me too," she grinned and we both went quiet.

"Those new glasses," she asked awkwardly. "Yeah," I answered, swaying in the doorway. "You cut your hair, didn't you?" "Yup." We just stood there until she looked at me. "Look, I know it's kinda awkward now so if you want me to leave-" "Are you crazy? This is like a reunion," I smiled, grabbing my shoes.

"We're missing someone, though." "You remember the way," Tessa asked and I nodded as I grabbed my phone. "Let's go."

JADYN'S POV

I laid on the field across the street from my home, a soccer ball in my arms. My love for soccer never stopped after all of these years. I sat up and reached in my bag for a snack when I felt my PowerPuff belt, instantly retracting my hand. I resisted the urge to check it and grabbed my water and granola bar quickly.

I rolled the ball away from me and just sat in the grass. I took my hair down from its ponytail and shook out my slightly sweaty charcoal hair. It reached a bit past my shoulders and I smiled a bit. Middle school me would've never allowed myself to grow it out. In fact, she would've been pissed that I grew out of the 'dress and look like a dude' phase, wore a bit of makeup, and haven't touched a skateboard in a while. I've had more time to grow up and do me. Hell, I've had five years worth.

I really needed to kick a villain's ass. Ever since we defeated Him, I haven't had the chance to use that built up violence in a good way. Sure, I tried kickboxing, but that worked until I broke something and got banned from the gym. I started working out with my mom and that's actually helped. It just isn't the same. I missed fighting bad guys. I missed having an excuse to leave school, no matter how lame or ridiculous it was. I missed being Buttercup and hammering people and all that. I really missed my friends. We all kept each other balanced, but now it's really awkward with us. We grew apart and it honestly sucked.

I laid back down after finishing my snack and sighed. I closed my eyes until I heard running. "She's not at home," I heard a voice say but I was too lazy to see who it was. "She's around here somewhere," another really familiar voice called out and I just sat up again. I stood up as I went to get my ball and I saw two pair of feet. "Excuse me," one asked. "Do you know if you've seen a girl that-" I had looked up at this point and smiled at the sight as the girls' eyes widened. "Sup guys," I grinned as Chloe tackled me.

"Jadyn," she screamed and I hugged her back. "I'm kinda sweaty, sorry," I warned as Tessa came to hug me. "We almost didn't recognize you. You grew out your hair and you just look so feminine," Tessa teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. You cut your hair?" "Yeah, I did. Chloe got glasses," she added. "You got boobs," Chloe pointed out and I covered my chest. "Shut up! We all did." "Not as big as yours! And you're in a sports bra so they have to be bigger," Chloe giggled and I rolled my eyes again, laughing at her bluntness. "For real, it's good seeing you guys," I said as we sat down on the field.

We sat there awkwardly for a bit before Tessa spoke. "It's been a while since we've all hung out." "And it not be totally awkward," Chloe added. "I missed this," I admitted. "Not to get all sappy or whatever, but I did. I missed us." "Awh, Jadyn missed us," Tessa teased and I playfully pushed her. "Dude, I'm just saying the past few years have been kinda... weird," I tried to explain.

"No, I totally feel you," Tessa agreed. "We go to the same school and barely see each other, let alone talk to each other anymore." "But all of us literally have first period together," I added. "We still don't talk." "Yes! Like it kinda seemed like us being superheroes was the only thing that kept us together," Chloe added. "Once there wasn't a need for us anymore, we started to fall off."

We sat awkwardly some more and I brought my knees to my chest. "At least we're talking now. That's better than not at all," Tessa said quietly and I nodded. "I think I speak for myself and Tessa when I say we've missed us too," Chloe grinned and Tessa smiled as I grabbed my bag.

"You guys want a granola bar?" The two nodded as I pulled them out, somehow pulling my belt out with it. "You still carry that around too," Tessa asked and I nodded, handing them the snacks. "You never know, man."

We chatted for a while until we heard a beeping noise. "Whose phone," Chloe asked and I shook my head. "It's dead. Tess?" "Turned it off," she said and looked at her belt. "Guys, check your belts." All three of ours were glowing and Tessa opened her compact.

"It's just a message to meet at the lab. No greeting from the Professor or anything," she said and we looked at each other. "That's like five miles from here," Chloe said and Tessa smiled. "Looks like only one thing to do." "Yes," I exclaimed, grabbing my belt and putting it on.

We stood up and Chloe bounced from excitement. "Finally, after so long," she grinned. I smiled at Tessa and she got in between me and Chloe. She grabbed our hands and we ran towards the edge of the field. "We don't need an audience," Tessa explained as I nodded. "Alright, let's do this." It was official. The PowerPuff Girls Z were back.


	2. Chapter 2

TESSA'S POV

"Wow, I don't remember the uniforms being this tight," I gasped as the pink fabric restrained me from moving too much, or at all. "Or this revealing," Jadyn added, her boobs practically popping out. "Or this short," Chloe sighed, her skirt barely covering her butt. "Tess, there's no way we're flying around in this." "Yeah, we're supposed to be superheroes, not super hoes," Jadyn mumbled and I nodded, giving Jadyn a weird look. "What," she questioned as I pointed to her hair.

"Your hair looks different. You didn't have it in a messy bun before, did you," I asked and she shook her head, feeling her hair. She pulled at her flyaway hair, but ultimately seemed uninterested in the change.

"And Chloe didn't have French braids either," I added and Chloe smiled as she held her braided pigtails. "I guess our hair changed when we transformed," she assumed.

"Expect for you, Tessa. You still have your bow." "What," I yelled as I felt the top of my head. Sure enough, there was a big, stupid bow holding my half up hairstyle. "Our hair changes but not our outfits? Or this bow?!"

"At least it's kind of different," Chloe added and I groaned in annoyance. "Ugh, I guess," I muttered and Jadyn rolled her eyes. "It looks fine," she stated, clearly ready to move on from hair. "We still don't know if we can fly yet. I'm not sure about you guys, but I will not try to fly with this fabric barely holding itself together."

"You're right. I'd say walk or take the subway but that's begging for negative attention," I sighed. "And let's be honest. We haven't tried to fly in years. Who knows if we even can." "You think that chemical Z could wear off," Jadyn asked and I shrugged. Chloe walked to the sidewalk and looked down the road. "Well, guess we don't have many choices instead of flying," she said, kinda bummed. She raised her arm at the first vehicles passing us and I grinned.

"Good idea, Chl- um Bubbles. Wow, that's so weird to me now," I said and the girls must have felt the same. "Alright, Bubbles," Jad- Buttercup said, getting her stuff as a cab stopped near us. "Way to hail a cab." She smiled as the car doors unlocked and we got in, me sitting in the front.

"Well isn't it the Powder Puffs," the cab driver smirked, looking old and a bit dirty. His cab was very similar to his physical appearance. "Where to, Miss Blossom?" I was scooting some snack wrappers off of the dashboard and made a face as Buttercup tapped my shoulder. "Right, me," I said and he nodded, a bit confused. "Um, Sweet Dreams, the ice cream place on Hirsch Street." "You got it," he said as he pulled off.

"We're getting ice cream," Bubbles whisper and Buttercup sighed. I couldn't hear her response but I knew she would tell her that we weren't going straight to the lab from this cab. There would be no risking the secret with this creeper and it's a shorter ride.

"So what brings you girls back," the driver asked. "It's been a couple of years since we've seen a Powder Puff." "PowerPuff," I corrected and cleared my throat. "And we can't go get ice cream together? We're people too." "That may be true, but why hail a cab? You guys can fly, right?"

"It's been a while," Buttercup said, obviously annoyed. "And this ride is free right? Since we save the day and all that." "Yeah, you guys saved the day almost five years ago," the driver said, laughing a bit. "So we're getting charged," Bubbles asked and the cab driver saw her face in the mirror, her giving him the eyes no one could refuse. "I guess not." She smiled and we pulled to our spot. We thanked him as we got out, instantly drawing a crowd.

"Shit," Buttercup muttered. "I mean fuck, I mean, Bloss what do we do?" I covered my face as cameras with flash blinded me. "Only thing we can do." It was rocky but I started floating above the crowd as the girls followed my lead. "Let's go," Bubbles said and we flew off, surprised how fast we caught on.

We made it to the Professor's lab in one piece and looked at the door. "Wow, I'm kinda nervous," Bubbles admitted, her voice revealing her nervousness. "Yeah, me too," I agreed and Buttercup shrugged. "I'm not," she said as she banged on the door. "Professor? It's us. We're here."

We waited a couple of seconds before the door opened, revealing a taller version of Ken. His face turned bright red as we- mainly me and Bubbles- attacked him with a hug. "It's been so long," Bubbles giggled as Ken gathered his composure. "How old are you now," Buttercup asked as he let us in. "Thirteen," he whispered and all three of us smiled at him. "Awh, your voice got deeper," I squealed and he walked quickly down the hallway. "Professor, they're here," Ken called as the Professor and Poochie approached us.

"Wow, you look so grown up," he said happily. He was going to say more but Buttercup stopped him. "Yeah, we kinda need bigger uniforms," she blurted out and Bubbles frowned at her. "Buttercup, at least say hi," she said as we properly greeted the Professor and Poochie.

"No, she's right. You girls have matured over the years," he noted as I saw Ken blush again. "You girls can un transform and I'll see what I can do about your uniforms. I'll need your belts." The girls and I obeyed the Professor and he walked away with our belts.

During this, Ken asked us if we felt weak or tired when we transformed and we shook our heads. "It took a little bit to start flying again," Jadyn started. "Once we got in the air, it was easy." "Does Chemical Z wear off," I asked and Professor and Ken looked at each other. "From what we've researched, no," Ken stated and Jadyn and I sighed with relief.

"Wait, why did you guys look at each other when Tessa mentioned Chemical Z," Chloe asked. "Well, aren't you observant," Poochie complimented and Chloe just smiled. "Well, that's why you girls are here," the Professor said slowly, handing our belts back. "Chemical Z is missing."

"How?! How did that happen AGAIN," I exclaimed as I looked at the place the chemical was once held. The passcode panel was fried and the doors that once concealed the container of Chemical Z seemed to have dents all around it.

"You slept through someone banging a heavy object on the door and blowing up your passcode panel AGAIN," I asked, slightly annoyed. The boys turned red and sweat rose on Ken's forehead. Jadyn inspected the damage and Chloe and I made a possible list of suspects.

"Fuzzy," she asked and I shook my head. "He's long gone." "Princess?" "In a juvenile detention center somewhere in Alaska." "Gang Green Gang?" "Doubt it." "Him?" "Inactive." "Seduca?" "No. Annie doesn't have that lipstick to transform her anymore." "What about the Amoeba Boys?" I just laughed at that answer.

"Mojo," Jadyn asked and she came back to us. "I don't know," I said and the Professor shook his head. "He's been missing for a long time," he reported. "Missing or laying low," Jadyn challenged and we looked at her.

"He's stolen your Chemical Z before, remember? He knows you guys sleep like the dead. It's not that difficult." "That's true but why now," Chloe questioned. "Maybe he wants to make a comeback, bigger and better than before," I suggested. "Or maybe he wants to improve something else," the Professor said and the girls and I looked at each other.

"All of his inventions failed, if I remember correctly. What use would he have for them," I asked and the Professor paced across the floor."Well whatever he's got planned, you girls must be ready for it," he exclaimed and we nodded. "They might need to train a little bit," Ken suggested. "It's been a while since you've had to fight."

"That sounds like a good idea. I need to get back in the habit of using my weapon," I said as the girls agreed. "Then it's settled! You girls will meet before school everyday for the next few weeks to get back in shape, starting tomorrow," Professor exclaimed as he walked away.

"Before school," Jadyn groaned and I heard the Professor laugh. "For the next few weeks," Chloe gasped and he turned around. "Yep. See you at six in the morning!" "Six am," I yelled and Ken and Poochie followed him. "Sleep well tonight, girls," Ken called out as we looked at each other. "Good to be back," Jadyn said sarcastically as we let ourselves out.


	3. Chapter 3

MOJO JOJO'S POV

Finally, after years of hiding and doing extensive research, I, Mojo Jojo, have successfully improved my greatest piece of work, if I do say so myself. After getting top secret information, along with being the evil genius that I am, I got ahold of key technology and substances needed to perfect my greatest accomplishment. Thanks to my superb intelligence, my ability to obtain Chemical Z, and my capacity of finding resources, I will be able to strengthen my ultimate weapons in destroying those PowerPuffs. They will be bigger, stronger, faster, smarter, tougher, and older, removing any chance of failure. They are stable. They are destructive. They will show no mercy. They are, in fact, my boys.

WORKOUT MONTAGE (NO ONE'S POV)

The sun was slowly rising behind the trees, the birds singing their Monday morning song. The grass was still dewy and it was slightly chilly out. "Is everyone ready," Professor Utonium grinned, whistle in one hand and a clipboard in the other. The girls had been up and stretched before going outside. They tried to use that time to sleep more, but Ken had pushed them outside.

The professor got a yawn from Blossom and saw Buttercup leaning on a half awake Bubbles, so he blew his whistle loudly. The girls screamed and looked more awake as Poochie demanded them to run five laps around the lab. "Go! Go! Go," Ken screamed as the girl started jogging.

Buttercup and Bubbles were pacing with each other the whole time. Blossom was struggling to keep up and laid on the ground after her fifth lap. The other two were a little red in the face, but were ready for the next activity. "Drop and give me fifty," Ken yelled and Buttercup and Bubbles dropped.

"Fifty what," Blossom asked, still exhausted from the run, and the Professor blew his whistle. "Push ups! Then fifty situps, fifty squats, then do it all again," he grinned. "From the running," she gasped and he nodded. "We're doing this three times girls!" Blossom groaned, rolling over to start her push up, Bubbles already on situps and Buttercup finishing her last push up.

The other two girls were able to catch their breath for a while as Blossom, slowly but surely, finished her last set. She was very sweaty and completely red in the face. The professor made a note of that, motioning the girls to follow him inside.

"Next training test, balance and flexibility." "What's the point of that," Buttercup muttered, looking at the uneven bars, high beam, and spring floor laid out. "It might be useful in some situations. It also may increase your superhero skills when combined. Everyone hit a split now!"

Bubbles and Blossom hit one instantly. Buttercup was five inches off the ground, and when Ken pushed her to go down, she screamed. Next, they went to bars. Bubbles and Blossom handled the bars with ease. Buttercup just hung on them, obviously getting frustrated.

On the beam, the blonde and ginger haired girls were flipping and jumping, seeming to be enjoying themselves. Buttercup was struggling to stand on them, getting more upset. They moved to the spring floor as Bubbles did a front punch, round off back tuck. Blossom hit a side aerial to two back handsprings. Buttercup did a cartwheel, barely sticking that landing. She was obviously not great with this and Professor made a note of that. He then led them to the training room.

"Our last test of the morning is fighting. First, we'll try some hand to hand combat in our simulation room. I'll set up a scene and you'll fight a hologram. Their skill level will increase the more hits you give them. You each have five minutes. Then, you can use you weapons for another five wants to go first?"

"I will," Blossom nodded, surprising the boys as she stepped into the stimulator. "I thought maybe you wanted to start, since this is more your field," Ken whispered to Buttercup. "Nah, Bloss can do it. She has some fire in her," Buttercup smirked. "Let's go, Blossom," Bubbles cheered.

During the simulation, Blossom dodged most of the blows from the holographic trainer and got in some really good hits. She was very precise with her movements and when there was an opening, she took it.

During Buttercup's turn, the hologram barely touched her. She got in hits before the hologram could even process it.

Bubble, however, didn't do as well. She let the hologram take easy shots, but got a few hits in. The hologram pushed her to the ground and the Professor shut it off. "Bubbles, are you okay," he asked on the intercom and she nodded, drawing her bubble wand as she stood up. "Start it again," she stated, her ears turning pink. She did a little better with her weapon, but she was still struggling. Blossom and Buttercup both notably handle the stimulation with their weapons better. The professor made a note of this as he looked at his watch. "Okay girls. Good first day! Go get ready for school and I'll see you tomorrow morning," he grinned as the three girls trudged to the showers.

JADYN'S POV

Earlier this week, the girls and I decided that we should hang out more often. So, I had offered to drive Tessa and Chloe to school this week, to try to make up for lost time and shit. It was a nice idea at first, but after this morning's session, plus the past four days of hell, I could barely hold the steering wheel.

"Ugh, I hate this," I complained as we sat in the drive thru for Starbucks. "This line or all the training," Tessa asked, laid out in the back. "Both! My God, I wanna die," I groaned. "I don't wanna move," Chloe moaned. "It hurts to breathe."

"You'd think after the first two days we'd be used to it by now. But noooo! It's Friday and I still can barely move," Tessa moaned as she passed me her money to pay for our coffee. The Professor was nice enough to make us a big breakfast after each workout day, but it wasn't enough today. We all ordered coffee and fruit cups. I winced to grab money from her and Chloe shook giving me hers. I pulled up to the window and faked a smile as I grabbed our stuff, paid and drove to school.

Once we got into the parking lot, I passed out everyone's stuff. We stuffed our faces quickly and quietly. "Oh my God, this is the highlight of my day," Chloe sighed as she gulped her coffee down. "It's only 8:20 am, girl," I chuckled. "Your coffee is that good?" "That, and I'm not doing anything that requires energy." "Preach," Tessa added, lifting her coffee air.

"Alright, we got ten minutes to get to class," I groaned, turning off my car. We all slowly slid out of the car with our bags, coffee in hand, and we made our way to class.

After getting to our first period in what felt like ten years, we sat down, Tessa in the desk in front of Chloe, who was to the left of me. We started sitting next to each other like how we used to, this week. No big deal.

"I just want today to be over already," I sighed and Tessa turned around. "The worst part is over. What else could happen," she asked as the bell rang. What happened next blew my fucking mind.

The teacher walked in, a flustered look on her face. "Class, we have three new students who will be joining our class. Come in, boys." Three boys walked in, smirks all on their faces. One had dirty blonde hair down to his chin and dark blue eyes. Another wore a red baseball hat over his deep ginger hair, which was covering his red eyes and stopping at his shoulders. The third one had forest green eyes and matte black hair with the back shaved and the remaining in a small ponytail.

I heard Chloe choke on her coffee and Tessa gasped. "Crap," Chloe coughed. "Oh my God," Tessa groaned. "Well, shit," I muttered, putting my head on my desk. No, this was the worst part of today.

* * *

 **Such a shock, right? Lol, just wanted to hop in and say that I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far :)**


	4. Chapter 4

TESSA'S POV

"Class, these boys moved here from...from," our teacher stuttered. She was a mess talking about these boys and so were all of the girls in our class. Jadyn's head was still on the desk and Chloe was just looking scared. "Well, I'll just let them introduce themselves. Boys, take it away."

"Are we seeing the same thing right now," Chloe whispered as Jadyn raised her head. "I'm almost positive," Jadyn muttered. "How are they back? And why do they look so much...older?" "The RowdyRuff Boys are really standing in front of us," I said quietly, still in shock.

"Do you think they know it's us," Chloe asked nervously. "I don't know, but let's not let them find out," I said, looking at the three boys who looked way different, but familiar at the same time. "Just act like nothing is wrong. If you have to, act like the stupidly in love girls in class." "What," they both whisper-screamed and the teacher cleared her throat, glaring at us for not giving the villains our full attention. We faced the front as the teacher gave them the spotlight.

"Well, I'm Hunter Johnson," the one we're assuming is Boomer smiled. "Ryder Johnson," Butch smirked, winking at some girl and causing her to giggle uncontrollably. "And I'm Zander Johnson," Brick said, looking directly at me with his red eyes. I could feel him studying me, but just to throw him off I twirled my hair around my finger and smiled. He just turned back to the teacher, slightly annoyed. The teacher started stuttering to them again and I turned back around.

"I think I just threw them off," I told my friends and Jadyn frowned. "So we gotta flirt with them so they don't know it's us," she asked. "Or at least fake it til we make it," Chloe sighed. "I don't like this at all. This has Mojo Jojo written all over it," I added and my friends nodded.

"I knew it was him who stole the Chemical Z," Jadyn whispered, looking at the boys. "I just don't understand it. Like how did he become smart enough to bring them back?" "He made them so much older and they look more stable, so it's gonna take more than a stupid kiss on the cheek to destroy them again," I added. "So this is what he's been planning all these years." "Guys," Chlose whispered and Jadyn ignored her, continuing our conversation.

"I'll give him mad props for it. They actually look related to an extent. But Tessa, I wouldn't doubt their intelligence yet," Jadyn observed. "I don't think us pretending to like them is gonna trick them." "It might work. I saw the annoyance in Zander's eyes when I waved at him," I assured. "Unless he thought you were ugly without any makeup on," Jadyn muttered and I scoffed, hoping she was joking.

"Or he realized he couldn't assume every redhead with pink eyes might be Blossom," I insisted and she laughed. "Please, how many pink eyed gingers have you seen within a ten mile radius," she challenged and I frowned at her. We went back and forth for a minute, getting kinda loud. Just like old times. "Guys, shut up," Chloe said, a little too loudly and we both turned to her.

"Chloe. Tessa. Jadyn," the teacher snapped as we looked at the front. "Yes ma'am," I replied and I saw the boys look at all three of us. Shit. "You girls have been so chatty this morning." "Do you not hear the rest of your class," Jadyn asked as the other students, mostly the girls, talked about the new students louder than we were whispering. "What she means to say is that we're sorry," Chloe said, trying to save Jadyn from getting in trouble. "I just think since you girls are so talkative, you don't mind giving the boys a tour of the school," the teacher said and everyone stopped talking.

I heard a collective amount of girls clearly upset about this decision and I just looked at my friends. "Oh, really," I asked and the teacher nodded, writing us passes. "Are you sure you don't want anyone else to give them a tour," Jadyn asked and she shook her head. "You three will be perfect," she smiled and looked at the boys. "I hope they won't be this disrespectful on your tour," she told them and Zander faced me again. "Nothing we can't handle," he assured, looking me up and down. We slowly rose to get out passes, still incredibly sore, but not too sore. We grabbed our bags, Jadyn snatched our passes from the teacher, and the boys followed us out the door.

"So, this is the cafeteria. That over there is the library. And down the hall is the office," I said, the boys clearly not paying attention to the tour. "Can we be done," Jadyn groaned quietly and Chloe nudged her. "No," she said, smiling at the boys. "We have to ask our handsome new students if they have any questions about the school. Do you guys have any?"

"No we're good," Zander answered and we smiled. "Well, since you're all good, we'll just see you later," I said, very relieved, and we started to walk away. "I just got a question for you," he said and we stopped. "Like what," I asked, not bothering to turn around. "For starters, why are you guys walking like you got hit by a bus," Ryder asked and we slowly turned around.

"Conditioning," Jadyn stated. "For what," he challenged, getting closer to her. "Soccer team." "In October?" "That's a year round commitment, baby," she smirked and Hunter looked at us. "What about you two? Cause I know you two don't play soccer."

"Swim team," Chloe blurted out and he walked towards her. "Again, in October," Hunter questioned but Chloe handled it like a pro. "Our school has the number one swim team in the district. Can't be number one if you don't train."

"And you," Zander asked me and I just smiled. "Cheerleading, obviously," I replied and he laughed. "That's not a sport." "You try remembering a four minute routine while keeping a smile on your face. You couldn't handle it." "Whatever you say, Pinky," he smirked and my face dropped.

He hasn't called me Pinky since we last fought. I didn't mean for my face to drop that dramatically, but he saw that this threw me off. _Might as well use it_ , I thought to myself as I started to act offended.

"What did you call me," I asked and he got in my face. "You heard me," he countered and I held my ground. "Pinky. Seriously? I've never been called-" "I called you that when I was eleven and was about to destroy you and your friends," he interrupted and I pursed my lips together before opting to play dumb. "Huh," I questioned and he was getting upset.

"Stop fucking around. We know it's you guys," he growled and I looked confused, or tried my best to. "What are you talking about," I asked and he grabbed my shoulders, bringing me towards him. I saw Ryder and Hunter do the same to the girls, and I got scared for a second. Zander started feeling me up, looking for my PowerPuff belt I assume, and I pushed him away, adjusting the straps on my backpack.

"What is your problem," Chloe screamed and I saw Jadyn smack Ryder. "You looking for anything or are you guys just a bunch of pervs," Jadyn sneered. "We could get you in trouble for assault, physical and sexual," I threatened, crossing my arms. "No, look, we're sorry," Hunter started and Ryder grabbed him. "What the fuck are you doing," he questioned and Hunter pushed them off. "Guys, it's not them," he insisted.

"Not who," Chloe asked and Zander was furious. "Dude, yes it is! How can you not see it," he yelled and the girls and I just looked at each other. "Man, come on. They don't have on the belts," Ryder sighed. "They don't look entirely like them either." "No! This is our fifth school," Zander exclaimed. "They're here, I just know it." "Do you see a big ass bow, pigtails, and spiky hair from these three," Hunter asked and Zander groaned. "That was five years ago! Who stays the same after five years," he yelled and Hunter told him to lower his voice.

"We thought you guys were some girls we knew," Ryder said, surprisingly calm but disappointed nonetheless. "We'd really appreciate it if you just acted like this didn't happen. Again, we're sorry," Hunter added, nudging Zander. "Aren't we?" "Yeah," he mumbled and I was still comprehending what had taken place. Did that really just work?

"Got it. No hard feelings. We understand," Jadyn said, pulled me and Chloe down the hall. "Again, I'm Jadyn. That's Chloe and Tessa so if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask us. Let's go, girls." The boys turned the other direction and I sighed with relief as we walked away.

"Did we just pull that off," Chloe whispered and Jadyn was grinning like crazy once we walked a bit away. "Glad we didn't wear our belts like some dumbasses," she chuckled and I smiled. "I think we-" I was interrupted by three belts going off in three backpacks. We just stopped in our footsteps. Jadyn's face fell and Chloe groaned.

"Are you fucking serious," Jadyn said as we walked faster. "They couldn't have heard that," Chloe hoped and I heard one of the boys clear their throats. "Hey, Tessa, right," Zander called and I turned around, seeing the boys had faced us. "Yeah," I answered as they got closer. Our belts were still going off so I backed up, the girls following suit. "I have a question about a school policy," he said, his phone out and the boys walked towards us. "Oh, well, you guys are welcomed to ask anyone in the office. I'm sure they have more information than us," I stammered, still walking backwards.

"But you guys should have a good enough answer, since you're seniors, right," Hunter asked as he and his brothers picked up the pace. "We are, so you guys know how much we gotta get back to class," Chloe said quickly. "Last year to make it count."

"Do you girls know there's a school shooting going on right now," Zander asked and I gulped as Ryder looked at is brother's phone. "Shit," Jadyn whispered and I snapped my head at her. "Yeah, it's kinda close," he agreed and Zander looked at me. "Does this school not let their students know about it? This could very well be happening here, or even, the shooter could come to the school next," he started and my heart rate increased the longer my belt went off.

"I'm sure the police are on it," Jadyn rushed, speaking for me. "We need to go now," Chloe whispered to me and I grabbed her wrist. We weren't incredibly far away from them and the belts weren't that loud, but we weren't far enough that they couldn't hear. I grabbed Jadyn's hand and the boys looked each of us dead in the eyes, then at out bags. "Might wanna go get that," Zander smirked and I sighed. "Go," I whispered as I pulled my friends towards the nearest exit. "Damn it, damn it, damn it," I groaned as we ran our sore bodies outside of the school.

ZANDER'S POV

"You were right," my blonde brother sighed as we watched the girls run. "Of course I was. How many pink eyed gingers you see around here," I smirked while crossing my arms. "A school shooting though," Hunter asked and I rolled my eyes. "That's the first thing you thought of? Very original." "Man, shut up. I had a small window to make up something. Besides, you went along with it," I defended and Ryder groaned. "Who cares? It worked. Did you not see their faces," he said and a dark smile crossed my face. "That was even better."

"So they don't wear their belts anymore and changed their look," Hunter said and Ryder nodded his head. "They've grown up," he stated. "Mojo said while we were gone, they destroyed Him and all other villians either went into hiding or got sent away. That was almost five years ago."

"Wanna go after them," Hunter asked and I shook my head. "Nah, let them go play super hero. We'll wait." "We need to be ready for whatever these PowerPuff bitches throw at us," Ryder stated. "Shit, they need to be ready for us," Hunter smirked as I put my arms around my brothers. They have no idea what they have coming.


	5. Chapter 5

BLOSSOM'S POV

"I can't believe our luck," I groaned as I tugged on my stupid red bow. "We were this close, THIS CLOSE, from being home free," Buttercup complained as we flew towards our mission.

There wasn't a school shooting, thank God, but there was an armed robbery going on downtown. The police were taking too long to do anything, of course. I swear, the police just get lazier and more scared as time goes on.

"They're going to be pissed when we get back," Bubbles sighed, referring to the RowdyRuff bastards, and I completely agreed. "I don't want it to distract me from the mission, but it is. Like we just got back together, they show up, and all of this stuff is happening."

"I know. This is such shitty timing," Buttercup added and I nodded. "I just don't get how Mojo got so smart to bring them back," I sighed as we landed on the roof of the bank. I scanned the outside and saw some officers calming bystanders down.

"Bubbles, is there a back entrance," I asked and my blonde friend went to go check. "Yup," she reported, flying back over. "They have it locked tight." "Looks like they're packing some serious heat too," Buttercup added. "Good thing were bullet proof, huh?" "Not funny," I told her and she rolled her eyes. "Lighten up," she muttered and Bubbles shook her head before facing me. "So what's the plan," she asked and I pulled my yo-yo out, a smile crossing my face. "Come on," I grinned as I jumped off the rooftop, my teammates following me shortly.

I gave the girls a nod before Buttercup swung her hammer against a wall, Bubbles blowing a bullet proof bubble around us shortly after. One of the robbers, clearly nervous, started shooting at us and that snapped me out of it. "An AK fucking 47," Buttercup screamed over the noise, as the civilians in the bank ducked for cover.

"Bubbles, get them out of here and with the police," I yelled. "Let's let this guy finish his rounds first." "Got it," she nodded, bullet shells instantly falling to the ground against her bubble. A few moments later, he stopped firing and lowered his weapon, shaking a little. His two partners looked at him with pathetic faces as Buttercup drew her hammer again.

"Finished," I asked as we walked towards them. "Good." As soon as Bubbles dropped the protective bubble, I snatched the other gun from the second robber with my yo-yo as Buttercup swung at the first one, knocking him into the third. I saw Bubbles fly to open the door as the victims ran out and the police ran in shortly after. The police handcuffed the thieves, thanking us as they dragged the guys out. The girls and I didn't stay long enough to soak up the credit for saving the day. We had to get to the lab and talk to Professor Utonium.

BUTTERCUP'S POV

"We think Mojo stole your Chemical Z to bring the RowdyRuff Boys back," Blossom started as the Professor began typing furiously on his computer. "Thanks to the Internet and multiple conspiracy theorists over the years, it's been hinted that the PowerPuffs are just the hero identities of three girls who are now high school aged. Mojo must've given the boys aliases and let them go school to school, figuring out which three girls could be them."

"And they found us," Bubbles mumbled before sighing. "Did you have on your belts? That might have hinted at it," Poochie asked and I shook my head. "They went off in our backpacks. It was faint, but they heard them and tried to stall us from our mission," I explained. "So we ran like guilty people," Bubbles sighed and Blossom and I looked at her.

"Bubbs, why so negative," I asked her and she covered her face. "I can't help it," she admitted before lowering her hands. "They know who we are. What are they going to do with that information? They could out us to the entire school, to the entire world! We basically handed them the power to destroy us."

"Bubbles, they are not going to out anyone," Blossom said, sitting next to a defeated Bubbles. She put her arm around her and I felt obligated to join the comfort circle. "Yeah. Take it from someone who has two brothers," I added. "Revealing secrets and ruining someone socially not what boys do."

"We know the RowdyRuff Boys. If they're anything like regular teenage guys, they're not into doing all that," Blossom said. "That's more of a Princess Morbucks move," I pointed out and Blossom nodded. "Exactly! They'll probably be more worried about keeping an eye on us, especially since we know their identities."

"So, worst thing they could do is figure out our weaknesses, get us to be super vulnerable, and eventually beat the crap out of us in the name of vengeance," Bubbles said and the air got heavier. "Well, now that you say it," Blossom said quietly and then all three of us started to panic.

I began pacing back and forth, swear words filling my mind as I started to bite my nails. "Dude, what the hell are we going to do," I asked and the Professor rose from his chair. "First thing's first; calm down. No one can't be useful if he or she can't think or act normally." I turned towards my friends and I hadn't even noticed Bubbles with tears in her eyes, or Blossom lost in some trance.

I went to sit next to Bubbles as she embarrassingly wiped her eyes. "Must be PMSing. Sorry," she whispered and I just nodded as I reached across her, grabbing Blossom's hand. "I'm good, I swear," she said, almost monotone, and I just looked at her. "Bloss, we need you on this planet right now," I told her and Bubbles shook her. "I'm here, guys. Just lost in thought. I'm here. I'm ready," she assured as she rose to go towards the Professor. Bubbles and I followed our leader to the computer, trying not to overthink.

BUBBLES' POV

"You girls have to get back to school soon. We can get a game plan started now and you guys can come back with more details after school or over the weekend," Ken mentioned and I nodded, taking deep breaths. "Bubbles, you sure you're okay," Blossom asked and I nodded again. "I'm not sure why I freaked so badly," I admitted. "The boys just seemed to be more menacing now then back then. Is this a sign of PTSD?" "Let's hope not," Buttercup said quietly as the Professor pulled up a blank document on one screen and a news article on the other.

"I need you girls to check for their auras when you see them again," Professor Utonium stated as he started searching for more articles. "Anything unusual about the boys when you saw them?"

"They were our age and actually looked like they were siblings," Blossom said and I chimed in. "Yeah. Of course they looked like how the did back then, but much older with a slightly similar face structure." Professor took note of this and I heard Buttercup swear under her breath.

"Second period is almost over," she announced looking at the clock on the computer screen. "I don't mean to rush this investigation process, but my third period teacher is just waiting to have a reason to write me up." "Who is it," I asked and Buttercup sighed. "Mr. Fritz. I swear he has it out for me." "Oh, he's the worst. You should have him after lunch. He's a nightmare," I added and Blossom gave us a look. "Let's talk about him later. I completely forgot I skipped his class," she mumbled, now facing the Professor. Glad I wasn't in her shoes.

"Is there a machine or something that could speed up one's developmental process," Blossom asked. "Or somehow make babies with our DNA in it too?" "Do you still think he used our DNA from last time," I asked and the Professor put his hand to his chin. "He might have picked out certain strands or genes he liked. But that would've taken so long, especially for three people," Blossom sighed, answering herself. "Is that even possible," Buttercup asked. "Besides, how do you combine a sperm, an egg and a third party's DNA?" "Unless," the Professor trailed off and my teammates and I looked at each other. "Just let Ken and I do some research for now. Go back to school and try to act like everything is fine."

Poochie walked up with three slips of paper in his mouth and I bent down to grab them. "Forged passes," he explained. "So you don't get in trouble at school." "Thank you," Blossom said as she snatched one out of my hand and ran to the door. "See ya guys later," Buttercup said as I handed her pass. I waved goodbye as we ran after our leader and flew back to school.


	6. Chapter 6

TESSA'S POV

Once we got back to school, the girls and I tried to get back to class without much notice as possible. Our first period was the only class we all had together and third period was about to start, so we went our separate ways. I told Mr. Fritz this ridiculous story about why I missed class and by the grace of God, he believed me. After that, I walked into Pre Calculus and handed the teacher my forged pass before taking a seat.

Minutes later, the door opened again, but I didn't look up until I heard whispering and giggling. I saw the redheaded RowdyRuff slam the door behind him, approaching the teacher as if he ran the place. I froze in my seat as the teacher glared at him. He tried to scold at Zander, but he ignored it and made his way towards my area.

His crimson eyes glared into my light pink ones, anger with a hint of revenge in them. I was trying my best not to seem nervous, but I wasn't doing a good job. He kept eye contact with me as he told the boy sitting in the desk next to mine to move. The student didn't hesitate and Zander plopped himself into the desk, turning his red hat backwards as he faced the front.

My hands were shaking as I pulled my phone out, with the intentions of texting Jadyn or Chloe. I couldn't bring myself to unlock my phone. Not with him staring. Something very dark surrounded Zander and it gave me a bad feeling. I could feel how dark his aura was just by sitting next to him, and I don't want to find out how dark it really is.

When lunch came around, I texted the girls to meet me in the girl's bathroom once I was out of Zander's immediate sight. I quickly walked to the bathroom and saw Jadyn, a worried look on her face. Jadyn never looks worried so it was confirmed we were in trouble.

"Dude, Butch is pissed," she started and I shushed her, looking under all of the stalls. "Don't use that name," I whispered after I made sure we were alone. "Where's Chloe?" As soon as I asked that question, our blonde friend ran in, a terrified look on her face. "They're going to kill us," she heaved as Jadyn helped her slow her breathing.

"I don't think they will," I said, uncertainty very obvious in my voice. "None of our opponents from the past really went out for blood. Did they?" "I honestly don't remember," my raven haired friend admitted. "It was a simpler time." "Plus, we won every fight in the end," Chloe added. "Looking back, those guys never stood a chance."

"Times are different now," I sighed, crossing my arms. "Those robbers today had guns. Real guns, and not some invention they threw together. The RowdyRuff Boys will probably be up for a real fight." "Are our weapons going to help," Chloe asked and Jadyn shrugged. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but we fight with toys compared the weapons those thieves used," Jadyn commented and I looked at her. "But we still beat them," I said, trying to stay positive ,like the Professor said.

"We went through a week of hell and Jadyn, you used your hammer like I've never seen you use it before. And Chloe, I'm actually scared of what you can do with your bubble wand." "Let's not forget you and your yo yo," Chloe grinned, coming around. "Or those cool moves we perfected this week." "It's only one week of training," Jadyn added, starting to smile. "I know I complained like hell, but I feel better now than I did five years ago!" "So we're going to be okay you guys," I grinned. "We just have to stick together and not let them phase us." My friends nodded and I grabbed each of their hands. "We got this. We're going to be okay."

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, and I almost forgot Zander was watching me the entire day. I guess while we were gone, he and his brothers got matching schedules as me and the girls, but I tried to put that behind me. I wasn't as sore as I was this morning and I needed to relax a bit. The boys were going to attack at any time so I needed to be in a calm state of mind and not as tense as I was before.

The last bell rang and I hurried out to the parking lot to Jadyn's car. I waited as she and Chloe came to the car, seeming to be in a rush as well. "Do we need to pick up your sister," Jadyn asked me as she unlocked the car and I shook my head. "She takes the bus home or she walks. Why?" "We're fighting them today," Chloe rushed as she got in the passenger's seat.

"What," I questioned, putting my bag on the seat and reaching for my seatbelt. "Ryder was not happy when he saw me," Jadyn explained as she started the car and sent a text. "After our conversation in the bathroom, he bumped into me and made some comment about us not knowing what we're up against. He honestly look like he was out for blood." I nodded as she sped out of the parking lot.

"So, why did you ask about Kasey," I asked. "Like, good job for looking out and telling me about Ryder. We know we're ready. Why ask about my little sister?" "I don't want her or my brother in the car in case we have to stop," she said vaguely, her phone going off. "Stop for what," I asked as Chloe reached for Jadyn's phone. "Sam said he got David and Kasey. They're heading to take Kasey home now," she read and Jadyn nodded.

"Guys, what's going on? Why is your brother taking Kasey home?" "Tessa, you're the leader," Jadyn yelled. "Start acting like it and pay attention!" "I am! I'm not letting the boys get to me! Look at you! You're freaking out," I yelled back as Jadyn sped the car up. "You're never like this! I thought our talk before lunch helped us calm down."

"Maybe that was just you," she sighed. "That wore off for me after Ryder's comment to me. We're not ready to fight them." "Jadyn, what's wrong with you? Why are you doubting us?" "Chloe was right this morning," she said and I looked at the Chloe. She was trembling at this point.

"I didn't exaggerate when I said they were going to kill us," Chloe shook. "They want us dead." "They've wanted that for years and we're not gonna give them the power to shake us," I screamed. "That's going to kill us faster. Don't you see what they're doing? We're doubting each other and falling apart. We focus about the fight. Not what comes before, not what comes after."

The car was completely silent for a while and Chloe turned to look at me. "Tessa, I'm scared," she sighed and Jadyn suddenly slammed on brakes. We jerked forwards and moments later, our belts went off in the seat next to me. Maybe we should turn those down.

I looked out my window once I heard screaming. People were getting out of their cars while running away, screaming in all directions. "We don't have that luxury to be scared right now," I told Chloe, grabbing our belts. "We can't doubt ourselves right now either. We have to fight."

I gave Jadyn and Chloe their belt and we all took our seatbelts off once Jadyn put the car in park. "I can't drive through all of this," she sighed. "What's even happening," Chloe asked. "No idea," I whispered as we got out of the car. "But they need us."

They were too many people out and I looked for a place for us to transform. "Over there," I yelled, pointed at a hidden alleyway. We ran to the alley while putting our belts on, mentally preparing ourselves to whatever threat we were about to face.


	7. Chapter 7

BLOSSOM'S POV

We moved Buttercup's car into the hidden alley before flying up to find our opponents. "Over there," Bubbles called out and we turned to the right. There were the RowdyRuff Boys a few yards away, but they weren't doing anything. They were just floating, seeming to be looking for us.

"Guess it's been a while since people have seen a villain around here," Buttercup mumbled. "They're not even doing anything." "Not yet," I told them. "Are the streets clear?" "No one in sight," Bubbles reported and I nodded. "Let's go, girls," I announced and my teammates nodded.

We flew behind the boys and I grabbed their attention. "Looking for something," I called out as the boys turned around, sinister looks quickly crossing their faces. "Hey, Pinky," Brick snarled as my hands turned into fists at the nickname. "I gotta say, it's been a long five years." I just glared at my counterpart as Buttercup and Bubbles came closer to me.

"Whatever bullshit you guys tried to pull on us earlier was cute for a little bit," Butch growled. "Shouldn't have done it,though." "And now you have to pay," Boomer said, pure venom in his voice. I could hear Bubbles' shaky breaths on my left and Buttercup's growling to my right. I grabbed both of their wrists and I could feel them both attempting to calm down. "Keep a level head," I told them as they nodded.

"You think your threats will scare us," I called out and Brick laughed. "We've beaten you before and we'll do it again!" "I like the confidence, Pinky," Brick smirked. "You have no idea what you're up against."

"Cut the crap and let's fight," Buttercup yelled as she summoned her hammer. Bubbles and I quickly summoned our weapons as the boys looked at each other. "You heard the lady," Butch smiled as he and his brothers summoned their weapons. My face fell once the weapons appeared and Buttercup gasped.

Instead of their usual weapons, like a sweaty sock or a dumb spitball, they had actual weapons. Butch had huge brass knuckles. Boomer had a big steel bat. Brick had a freaking whip. Their aura's were getting darker by the second.

"That's new," Bubbles gulped as I gripped my yo yo. "Don't let it scare you," I told her. "We can't let them throw us off. We got-" Before I could finish my statement, Brick's whip coiled around me, restricting my arms. I screamed as I was yanked towards him and my teammates yelled after me.

I closed my eyes, waiting for an impact when I stopped suddenly, feeling Brick's breath as he chuckled. I opened my eyes and he smiled before raising his arm, slamming the whip down, and throwing me to the ground below.

BUBBLES' POV

Blossom was falling towards the ground, but before I could fly to her, Boomer attacked. With every swing he took with his bat, I defended myself with my wand. Each hit was harder than the last and it hurt more to block him every time he swung. I backed up far enough to swing my wand, but he destroyed my bubbles with one swing. I blew into my wand and he kept coming at me, my bubbles not working at all. "Come on," I gritted as he lunged at me, our weapons struggling against one another.

I pulled my wand out and tried to hit his side but Boomer beat me to it, hitting me into a building yards away. The hit hurt more than me crashing into the building and I held onto my side as I struggled to get up from the debris. I crawled around the broken building floor as I tried to find my wand. I was a few feet from it when I saw Boomer land right near it. "You drop something," he smirked as I threw my body onto the ground to grab it. His foot landed right on my hand as I grabbed my wand and it hurt soooo bad. So I screamed.

BUTTERCUP'S POV

After Bubbles crashed into the nearby building, I was getting pissed. I charged towards Butch, swinging my hammer as hard as I could. Every swing I took, Butch blocked it. No matter which way I swung, his brass knuckles countered my impact, his punches getting harder and harder. I was getting even more pissed and as I spun around to swing again, Bubbles' super sonic scream pierced through my ears and I missed Butch completely. I gritted my teeth as I tried to attack but the screaming was just too much.

"Damn, Bubbles," I groaned and before it could even register, Butch had gotten behind me and punched me in the back. I grunted as I hurled towards the ground and a random car broke my fall.

BRICK'S POV

"Boomer, shut her up," I yelled as Butch flew over to me, both of our ears covered. He nodded and he went to fight Bubbles, unaffected by her screams. Butch and I flew to the ground and the screams stopped moments after we landed. Boomer floated to us, his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. "Where is-˝ Butch started and Boomer held up his hand. "Wait for it," he said, facing the gigantic dent Blossom made.

Buttercup, now off of the car she slammed into, sort of limped to the hole as Blossom was struggling to pull herself out of it. "Come on, get up," she told Blossom and she grabbed one of Pinky's arms. Boomer pointed to the sky and we looked up watching the blue Powerpuff plummet to the ground. "Three, two, one," Boomer counted back and Bubbles fell onto her friends, bringing them all down with her.

"Dude," Butch cackled and I gave Boomer a hard, proudful shove as we started laughing. "That was fucking genius!" "How'd you get her to stop," I asked as we turned towards one another. "I thought my ears were about to explode."

"She stopped screaming once she saw I was immune to it," Boomer grinned. "And when I punched her in the face." "And you just tossed her like that," Butch chuckled and my blonde brother nodded. "Like a bag of trash."

"Damn, I wish Mojo made all three of us immune to that and not just you," I sighed, rolling my eyes as Boomer chuckled. "Come on. Let's finish them off." As we turned back towards the dent and started walking, I had a feeling in my gut, like we weren't completely done fighting. It had felt way too easy.

"Hold up," I said as I stopped in my tracks, about five feet from the dent. "What's up," Butch asked as he and Boomer stopped as well. "Just listen for a sec," I told them as we stood in silence. "I don't hear anything," Boomer said after a while. "I kinda expected crying but I don't hear-" Before he could finish his sentence, Boomer was silenced by a kick to the face, followed by Butch and I receiving blows to our bodies.

I held my recently kicked in jaw as Buttercup and Bubbles back flipped away from us and towards Blossom. "You guys really thought you could get away with that," Blossom asked us and I clenched my other hand into a fist. Butch spat out some blood and Boomer stood up, both as pissed as I was. "I will say, I wasn't expecting you guys to go that hard," Blossom continued. "I'm kinda impressed." "That caught us off guard, not gonna lie," Buttercup chuckled. "You guys are pretty fucking strong." "But we realized, you're only that strong with weapons," Bubbles taunted as they all took a stance.

"Are you fucking with us," I yelled as Blossom smirked in response. "Since when have we had rules in a fight?" "If you can't beat three girls without your weapons, that's fine," she replied, my blood boiling. I knew they were taunting us but it made me want to kill them even more. Butch started to raise his bass knuckled fists as I grabbed him. "Guess the big, bad RowdyRuff Boys can't fight without them," Bubbles smirked and Butch growled. "That's it," he yelled, throwing his weapons down and charging at Bubbles. "Butch," I yelled out, falling right into whatever game they decided to play, as Buttercup stepped in front of her. He raised his fists and before it could connect, she stopped it, her head to the ground.

BUTCH'S POV

Buttercup held my fist in her hand and I was kind of shocked for a second. I shook it off and brought my foot around to kick her, but then I noticed her head popped up. My foot was inches away from her shoulder, caught by her other hand. When she looked up, her eyes were a glowing neon green. Before I could try to understand what was happening, she had flipped me over and kicked me backwards. I flew past my brothers and into a building.

BOOMER'S POV

"Buttercup," Blossom screamed as Bubbles started jumping. "Your eyes," Bubbles squealed and Brick and I looked as the massive hole Buttercup kicked our brother into. Holy shit. "Did you just get your new power?!" "It's about fucking time," Buttercup grinned and she flew past me and Brick. Brick faced me and his hands turned into fists. "Don't let them win," he told me as his hands started to heat up. Flames exited his fists and I nodded, smiling a bit. He ran towards Blossom and I let Bubbles come to me.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I just wanted to come in again and say that I hope you guys are liking the story! I had a bit of writer's block and took a little break, but now I am back. As always, I'm open to questions/suggestions/reviews, and just generally want to connect with the people reading my story.**


End file.
